User talk:GamerNerd i
! This is my talk page. Feel free to say something to me, about me, or whatever. Be warned if you say something bad about me, however. I can become very defensive... And I do it well.}} GamesterD (talk) 01:03, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Thanks 4 the message. I really appreciate it. And we are no longer editor noobs too. And great job on those articles and blogs. Hopefully I did this right Yeah, about that, I kinda doing missions right now. So yeah, I'l help cause I'm already doing it. :DGamesterD (talk) 22:01, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Congrats on your new avatar. It's creative. :DGamesterD (talk) 02:59, May 12, 2016 (UTC) My wordbubble of pure failure is in my sandbox. Check my blog post.GamesterD (talk) 03:31, May 12, 2016 (UTC) That's great, the personallities are Lily's and I also ask. I suggest you do PvZ1 for now. I kinda have the Heroes plotline already, unless you wanna hear them. Talk to me for your choice. :DGamesterD (talk) 15:58, May 15, 2016 (UTC) You know that comment on the DA saga? That's just part one. Next part will be soon.GamesterD (talk) 00:06, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hopefully your not dead right now.WELCOME BACK GamerNerd i! If you want to know stuff that happened the last 2 weeks, it's not pretty. Pinkgirl almost accidently killed Camwood. It got resolved but both decided to get demoted. Also there are some Club Penguin spammers in chat. Finally, Total Drama Zombies. I took control of your character temporarily. The Bears won and Jurassic Imp was outta here. We are currently doing a cooking contest that's reaching the climax. Hope your OK!GamesterD (talk) 19:28, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Your things is great. Han't tested it out but it's going to be great 1000% guarenteed. I only need 2 Briar Roses and 1 Mirror Nut to the thing though.GamesterD (talk) 00:17, July 24, 2016 (UTC) About your Wall-Knight deck... You can't add superpowers to your deck. You might want to change that. Messy Knuckle (talk) 18:37, August 8, 2016 (UTC) LOL, thanks for showing me. But the sword Pea isn't LinkGamesterD (talk) 17:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC) QUICK! Get your signiture characters here !GamesterD (talk) 04:45, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Garg statue images Yep. :D. GamesterD (talk) 03:42, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Which one? Cause I can't read your mind you know*I predict it's Discussion Moderator or Chat Mod!*. The requirments are here. The jobs thingy for each position is here.GamesterD (talk) 04:59, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on getting Rollback.! :DGamesterD (talk) 17:08, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Congrats. I don't envy you. Cause today I got Zombot 1000. I also have Teleport. Time to kill some noobs which witches.GamesterD (talk) 18:28, October 22, 2016 (UTC) BTW, we started part 2 of Obstacle Course roleplay. You might've not noticed so here's the .GamesterD (talk) 03:33, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I could help you. Start basic with the mains in the first saga as Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, and Chomper. Try to include the other Day plants as well. Don't refrence any other character till I say so. But if you can't continue, you can quit if you like if you think that's what's best for you.GamesterD (talk) 23:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC) It started at Saturday or so, but I think you can battle your opponents and report to BF10 ASAP, so go and defeat PPM. I wish you luck. That being said, Nitroghost isn't popping up in my activeness.GamesterD (talk) 18:58, November 21, 2016 (UTC) }}} 02:20, November 22, 2016 (UTC)}} SolarKnight2 (talk) 15:54, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I leave you a thanks, once more, for adding my character to your little idea blog thingy. Nobody did that before, and the fact you did makes me so happy. ^u^ SolarKnight2 (talk) 21:22, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I'm telling you this because I don't know anyone else who used my characters, so... BLEACH! I made another one. :3 SolarKnight2 (talk) 01:22, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Your welcome! ^w^ And thank you for your time and effort. I like the commitment you put into this. :3 SolarKnight2 (talk) 04:21, January 11, 2017 (UTC) BOOPADY BOOPALY BOOP! I made Pyrece in PvZH and I was stumped on ideas. I could not even come up with a Signature for her. The artist block has become the character block, and now the struggle is real. ;~; Just got it but my name is Kiran because I was too lazy to make a new name.GamesterD (talk) 03:43, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Excuse my indecency. Say, a month has passed, and while I do note that you have very little time on your hands, I feel like your grammar-Nazi tendency can really help out when it comes to checking articles. Sometimes, edits don't actually take that long, especially because of the rollback button. Idk about you, but for me, edits aren't time-consuming. Also, you don't necessarily need to be active all the time. Like SuperRacist, you can do edits at random times, but you have to make sure your very active times (like weekends) compensate for your less active times. Well, good luck on your future re-promotion thread! (that is if you plan on it) Also, I'm not sure it's just me, but I think the conjugation for "to undo" sounds very weird when it's conjugated like "to do". Just my opinion. Thanks for the correction though.}} Don't worry. I have 2 or 3. I sugest using Hearty to kill any weak spam cards I use to avoid overdraw.GamesterD (talk) 03:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) 1. RIP Soul Patch. 2. That Soul Patch is dying.GamesterD (talk) 05:39, February 20, 2017 (UTC) The Soul Patch will take the overkill.GamesterD (talk) 20:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Umm...might wanna vote on this? I think you missed it. Thread:877048. Oh and something awesome happened to me today. Here's the link.GamesterD (talk) 00:51, February 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't know why, but in the Voting Gaunet in Fire Emblem Heroes, I always get your Takumi in my team(I know because he's level 28). Yes I'm aware you use your main, friend's main, and random person's main in that mode but seriously? What the heck?GamesterD (talk) 01:29, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Lel. Maybe the game knows about our bond. I did Alfonse too! We are totally going to win as we only have like an hour left and we are totally not losing by x4-5/ :PGamesterD (talk) 02:02, March 9, 2017 (UTC) The tournament has started. Come here. Thread:922732 GamesterD (talk) 17:42, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi... Here's my FEH heroes I took a while ago. GamesterD (talk) 02:41, April 6, 2017 (UTC) You have one of the best mages and the 2nd best armored unit. That's great. Oh and my current team is Lyn(Obviously), Jaffar, Robin, and Olwen. I use the rest every so often too. And if you're wondering why I don't I have a lot of units...well I either sent them home or sacraficed them to my 5 stars. I got a 4 star Camilla a while ago, but I gave her Brave Axe to Bathre. Oh and did you beat Lunatic Navarre? I used like 7 Stamina Potions before giving Jaffar Daggerbreaker and winning. GamesterD (talk) 04:44, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Don't you have Effie?. GamesterD (talk) 13:22, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Who doesn't want Ryoma? I've been playing tons of Advanced games and winning 99% of them. How does your team do? GamesterD (talk) 00:33, April 7, 2017 (UTC) So how are you enjoying the repeat Hero Battles. Were you able to get any Navarres or Robins? And how do you of Ike finally coming to Heroes? Speaking of which, this is what I happened to do. I had to do it. GamesterD (talk) 04:50, April 26, 2017 (UTC) He doesn't have a god like amount of power so he's not as OP as others. He's still broken though. At first, I thought you got Ike. I would've screamed. GamesterD (talk) 13:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) So how are your Witty Wensdays coming along? I'm sure they're great. I got one only. Mainly cause I'm lazy though. Also, did you beat Xander yet? Beat him with Lyn, Nowi, Robin, and Priscilla Rehabilitae for days.GamesterD (talk) 02:36, May 3, 2017 (UTC) How I would counter your team. Takumi: Olwen with Robin's Attack Boost will barely destroy him. Usually the only times they survive is when they are +3 or something. Cordelia: Jaffar will cripple Cordelia and Robin will finish her off. Marth: Lyn has Swordbreaker and Olwen sends Marth to the next dimmension. Hector: Lyn and Robin can easily defeat him, together and solo. Can you counter my team? :)GamesterD (talk) 03:13, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. I'll respond in this way. 1. Probably will do that if I can find any Ninos. Gronnwolf does help me on those Reinharts, Xanders(Somehow), Abel, and others. 2. Vantage is on Nowi and Olwen(For some reason). 3. Planning to Ardent Sacrafice on Jaffar soon. If I can find anybody who has it. 4. Currenly have no armored units, but that's a good tip. 5. Your team, while threatening, isn't going to be downstairs for me. I've beaten similar teams plus a bunch of other OP characters (Ryoma, Ike, etc). I can handle it. (Tell me, can you handle my team, and how?). BTW I summoned twice on Hero Fest. Guess what I got.GamesterD (talk) 23:23, May 6, 2017 (UTC) It would be a different story if it was an actual PvP wouldn't it. Also I made this . You might enjoy it.GamesterD (talk) 00:26, May 7, 2017 (UTC) How are you suffering doing with Ursula? I needed to use Jaffar(With Daggerbreaker re-equiped), Priscilla(For obvious reasons), RobinF(Horse killer), and Bartre(Bulky guy). Are you suffering too? Or has Hector sweeped your way to victory? Also who are you voting for in the Voting Gaunlet? You know who I'm voting for. GamesterD (talk) 01:48, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Was it one Lunatic? You didn' tell. Obviously I beat it on there. Also, how are Defensive Battles. All but Lunatic 4 and 5 are easy. The other 2...I needed to use 2 Stamina Potions. Voting Gaunlet, good choices. Winner'll probably be Robin or Tharja, but with the new mechanic, they may not nuke the competition as easily as the other two victors. GamesterD (talk) 04:05, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. That was frikin difficult. I beat it by camping in the south west corner with Bartre, Nowi, CorrinM, and RobinF. Good Luck on it. :D GamesterD (talk) 04:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) So you may have noticed that I changed my lead to Robin. This is temporary. I will have Lyn as my main soon later. I just put Robin in my lead to support Robin(M)'s team. Surprised Merric is holding on, even with that new rules(Probably cause I got a 5-Star Merric recently). Your bound to use my Robin since I used your Takumi. How is she? Takumi is great to use. He has won me a couple of battles though sometimes a Linde takes his place. Just wait and see if Henry beats Leo. It's Takumi killer vs. Takumi killer. Also with this new rule, the match ups are really well balanced. The 2 normal dominaters(Tharja and Robin) are above equal performance as the rest instead of nuking them to the next galaxy. GamesterD (talk) 22:58, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Did you...did you just switch your main to Hector?!!? (Don't ask how I learned.)GamesterD (talk) 00:59, May 15, 2017 (UTC)